stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Clow
Matt Clow was a MACO officer operating in the 22nd century, who achieved the rank of Major during the Earth-Romulan War. He is the first son of the late Starfleet Commander Charles Clow, and brother to Commander Chris Clow, first officer aboard the [[Poseidon (NCC-07)|NCC-07, Poseidon]]. Early Life In his early years, Matt was a very large proponent of Starfleet. His father, Charles Clow, was a Commander in the fleet and served with distinction at Starfleet Command alongside Commander Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Charles Tucker III. Matt was a graduate of Zefram Cochrane High School in 2148, and was prepared to enroll in Starfleet Academy. Unfortunately, his friend Joel Carter was killed in a testing accident for a warp 4 vessel, and Matt's admiration for Starfleet soon turned to scorn. MACO career Matt still wanted to serve his planet, so he enlisted with Military Assault Command Operations. Upon his graduation from West Point in 2152, he was a choice candidate to serve aboard upon it's trip into the Delphic Expanse. Matt, still bitter at Starfleet, instead elected to stay at the base in Atlanta. In 2155, Matt was promoted to Captain and was sent to Janus Loop to train ground troops in the event that the escalating conflict with the Romulans should break out into war. It did. The Earth-Romulan War In 2156, United Earth declared war on the Romulan Star Empire. Because Clow was responsible for training nearly a third of all the ground troops to be used in the war, Clow was promoted to Major and was placed in command of the most elite MACO ground squad ever assembled: the 501st Strike Force. In 2157, Matt's father was killed while serving as Executive Officer aboard the [[Discovery (NX-04)|NX-04, Discovery]]. This deepened Matt's distrust of Starfleet. Chris, Matt's brother, had graduated from West Point in 2158. After spending some time in the Atlanta base, Chris was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant and was assigned to a separate strike force. Both of their squads were often stationed together at various locations throughout the war, and Matt had befriended Chris' fiancée Sergeant Amanda Cole. Sector 2148 In 2159, the ambitious Battle of Sector 2148 was launched, and both the 501st and Chris' strike force were assigned to take planet 2148-C. After 2nd Lieutenant Clow went missing, Matt ordered the 501st to scour the surface and find him. When they came upon him, Chris was about to be assaulted by a Romulan Vermock before the 501st laid them all out with their rifles. It was there that Sergeant Cole died in her fiancée's arms. Although Matt and his squad had saved his brother's life, he still felt a measure of defeat. Ending the War The next year, for the Battle of Cheron, the 501st was stationed aboard ''Enterprise'' to board Romulan ships and take them by force. The 501st succeeded in capturing four ships with minimal loss of life, and after the battle was declared an Earth victory, Major Clow was awarded the Medal of Valor. After the War In the years after the war, Major Clow was stationed at Janus Loop as a Squad Leader, and trained many incoming Privates from West Point. With the formation of the Coalition of Planets, MACO began a decades-long process of being integrated into Starfleet, but still remained it's own organization for some time. In 2162, after learning that his brother had accepted a commission transfer to Starfleet, Matt was angry and disappointed, but still supported his brother's advancing career. (RPG: ) Clow, Matt Clow, Matt Clow, Matt